


Special Request

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hon, I asked you a question. You gonna answer?”“Yeah. Yes.”“Yes…?”“Yes. Ma’am. I’ll touch you when you tell me to.”





	Special Request

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 11/6/17: I changed the words used for Barry's genitals to more masculine-coded words because I was uncomfortable with how I had originally written it.

Can I ask you for something kind of embarrassing?"

"Dearest, you already know the answer is yes."

"Will you, um... Will you maybe. Uh," Barry swallows audibly, and Lup puts a hand on his thigh. "Will you try and, uh. Boss me around a little?"

The way her face lights up makes his heart thrum with something that's not nerves.

"I could be convinced to give it a shot," she says, trying to hide her smile and failing.

"Yeah?" He says, leaning in towards her. "How much convincing are you gonna need?"

"Hmm. Depends on how good of an argument you make for it."

Barry leans in closer until his lips are just inches from hers. His warm breath smells like peppermint, like his too-sweet toothpaste. He doesn’t kiss her, just hovers there, watching her, smiling.

“Please?” he whispers, and then he’s kissing her, soft lips pressed up against hers, and his hand finds its way to the back of her head. His other hand is on her waist and he’s holding her so gently, kissing her so softly, like they have all the time in the world. Which, Lup supposes, they kind of do.

His fingers rub gently at the base of her skull, and her shoulders drop a little at the feeling of it. Barry pulls back, just a little, just enough so he can speak.

“I want you to take control, Lup. Tell me what to do. Tell me how…” he blushes, and clears his throat. “Tell me how you want me to please you. How you want to- to use me.”

Her ears flick up and Barry watches as her cheeks turn pink.

“Pretty good argument, I gotta say. Alright. You’ve convinced me.” She runs her tongue over her bottom lip, thinking. “Now, get your hands off me. You’ll touch me when I tell you to, ‘kay?”

Barry’s mouth opens, just a little, and his eyelids start to lower as he slowly pulls his hands off of Lup.

“Hon, I asked you a question. You gonna answer?”

“Yeah. Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes. Ma’am. I’ll touch you when you tell me to.”

“Good boy,” she purrs, and it’s like Barry’s been struck by lightning with how his nerves light up. “Now. You’re gonna kiss me, and you’re gonna keep your tongue to yourself. Understand?”

He’s nodding, and then he remembers to say, “Yes ma’am,” and then Lup’s lips are pressed against his and he can feel her teeth scraping along his bottom lip, opening his mouth so her tongue can slide in. She licks against his teeth, his tongue, every inch of his mouth she can, and he lets her because she told him to. There’s something… indulgent about it, letting her press her tongue into his mouth without having to mirror her. And she’s so good at kissing him, at making him melt into her.

At some point, she must have climbed onto his lap because her weight is pinning down his legs, grounding him in the best way as her hands on his jaw tilt his head up, giving her a new angle to work from. He keeps his mouth open, feels every brush of her tongue in every nerve of his body. Altogether too soon she pulls away, and smiles down at him.

“Good boy. You did just what I asked.” She strokes his cheek, eyes soft, but she’s looking at him like she’s going to eat him up. “Ready for round two?”

“Yes, please,” he breathes out, watching Lup watch him, wanting so badly to touch her.

“Then get on your knees. I wanna put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Lup gets off of his lap and pulls her shorts and panties off, and Barry rushes to obey. He kneels on the floor, takes slow, even breaths. This is what he wanted, exactly what he wanted. He opens his mouth, lets his jaw relax, lets his tongue poke out just a little bit. Asking- telling- Lup to go ahead.

Barry looks so handsome knelt on the floor, mouth open for her. She runs her thumb over his lower lip, curls her fingers under his chin, guides her soft clit into his mouth. It’s hot and heavy on his tongue, and he wraps his lips around it and sucks gently. The wet heat of his mouth, the softness of his tongue, all feel so good and Lup tells him so.

“Baby,” she says, voice low, “you’re so good. Your mouth is amazing, Bar, fuck.”

He sighs at the sound of her voice and runs his tongue over as much of her as he can. There’s so much give to her clit when she’s soft like this, and Barry wants to take his time with her. So he takes all of her in his mouth, pressing his nose against her stomach, looking up at her. She’s looking down at him, lips parted, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. She’s gorgeous like this- she’s gorgeous all the time, of course- but eyes hooded and dark and focused on him and only him- Barry feels something tighten in his gut. He hums, and Lup’s hand finds his hair and tugs.

The sting of having his hair pulled is so good, and he groans. Lup’s thighs tremble, and he wants so desperately to put his hands on her, to help ground her, but she didn’t say he could.

“Barry,” she says, warning him, and he pulls back enough to tongue the head of her clit directly and Lup has to use her grip on his hair to push him away. A string of spit and precum stretches between her clit and his lips before breaking. He swallows and licks his lips, and oh, Lup was already so close and that sight alone almost pushes her over the edge.

He's looking up at her like she's the only thing he cares about, like she's the center of his universe. It's absolutely intoxicating, being looked at like that. She loosens her grip on his hair, runs her fingers through it gently.

“You're so good, Barry, such a good boy for me. You’re gonna touch yourself now, m’kay? And you’re not gonna come. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” he whispers.

“C’mere,” she says, and helps pull him to his feet before guiding him on to the bed next to her. “I want you on your back, and you’re gonna keep your legs spread. Don’t you dare close them. I wanna see every second of you fucking yourself.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy.” Lup moves back so she’s sitting cross-legged between his legs. “Jeans and boxers off.”

Barry fumbles with the button on his jeans, hands shaking, but he gets it. Then he’s lifting his hips, shimmying his jeans down his legs, and Lup can see a wet spot on his boxers. He does the same for those, taking them off, and then he’s left naked from the waist down and absolutely dripping. Barry always gets so wet, and it’s one of the hottest things about him. His cock is swollen and red, too, just begging for Lup to wrap her lips around it.

Barry’s hand is resting on his inner thigh and his fingers keep curling and uncurling.

“Go ahead,” Lup says, and Barry is dragging his middle finger from his entrance to his dick and sighing as his thighs shake. He repeats the motion, dragging more of his wetness up, and bites his lip.

“Don’t you dare hold back,” and her voice is so much darker than she means for it to be, “I want to hear every noise you make.”

Barry moans so loudly at that, and whines as his finger circles his dick again. Then his ring finger uncurls and his dick is between his fingers and he whines again, low and needy. He rubs himself like that for a while, focusing on touching his cock even as Lup watches a bead of wetness slide down his ass, onto the sheets.

“Put a finger in, baby,” she says, and Barry sighs out a yes ma’am as his hand moves down and he presses his middle finger against and into him. Lup sees his wrist flex and Barry makes a noise like a choked sob.

“Gods, Lup,” he says, “oh, Lup, Lup-” and she swallows, trying so hard to keep up the dominant act he asked her for, trying so hard not to lean in and eat him out until he screams.

“Another,” she says, and he presses a second finger in and gasps out.

“Don’t come,” she reminds him, voice low, and he whimpers. “Are you close?”

“Y-yes,” he moans, “yes ma’am.”

“Fingers out,” she says, voice as level as she can get it. Barry makes another noise, another sob, and does what he’s told. “On your stomach.”

He’s so obedient, even this close, and Lup loves him for it.

“I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers, babe, and I want you to come for me. Will you do that?”

“Yes,” he says, desperate, and Lup kisses his back before pressing two fingers into him so easily and curling them hard. Barry- Barry shrieks and Lup only does it once more before he tightens around her, buries his face in the bedspread and wails as he comes. Lup keeps thrusting her fingers through his orgasm, and it feels like it lasts forever. She’s praising him, too, the whole time, telling him how wet and tight and good he is for her, just for her.

When she finally take her fingers out, Barry’s come oozes out and runs down to bead on his cock and Lup shudders, wants so badly to lick it off, to clean him up.

But she doesn’t. Instead, she presses her fingers into her mouth, tastes him, savors the musky, slightly-bitter taste of her boyfriend.

“You taste so good, Barry. Maybe I’ll eat you out later if you keep being so good for me.” He twitches at that, and Lup licks her lips. She’s close, so close, and wants Barry to push her over the edge.

“Can you sit up for me, babe?”

Barry pushes himself up, arms trembling, and turns to face her.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and Lup smiles.

“We’re not done yet, Bar.” She thinks for a second, then decides. “You’re gonna ride me, okay? I wanna feel you on my clit. So wet, just like this.” Barry- so vocal, so good, lets out a shuddering breath and nods. Lup lies on her back, propped up on her elbows, and nods. Barry straddles her, legs still shaking, and adjusts her so her soft clit is against her abdomen. Then he's lining himself up with her and she gasps at the wet heat of him.

“Gods, Bar-” She can feel his dick, still swollen, slick, and he slides himself up so she can just feel his entrance against the head of her clit before he slides back down the length of her. His hands are on her breasts and his palms are rough against them in the best way. And as he grinds against her he's panting, whining and whimpering as much as she is.

It doesn't take very long for Lup to come with Barry's name on her lips, and Barry keeps thrusting his hips jerkily before he's coming again, grinding himself down against her, almost too hard for how sensitive she is. And he has to catch his breath before he can climb off of her.

“Ew,” is the first thing Lup says when she accidentally puts her hand in the mess on her stomach. It's a combination of their come and Barry probably shouldn't find it as obscenely hot as he does but, well.

“Thank you,” he says again, and leans in to kiss her.

“So that went well?” Her eyes are crinkled up with the grin on her face, and Barry laughs.

“Yeah, I feel like it went pretty well.”

“You're cute when you're all submissive.”

Barry blushes. “You're hot when you're bossing me around.”

“So we're definitely doing this again?”

“Yeah,” he says, and kisses her again. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me young and beautiful. Also, find me on Twitter @negligCatharsis


End file.
